


Don't Give Me That Cold Shoulder

by nicolet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's thoughts on Barry Allen throughout the episode. </p><p>Season 2, Episode 3 "Family of Rogues"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Me That Cold Shoulder

Barry Allen coming by to say that he would save Len. What a joke. He was already too late. How often had Len wished for someone to save him when he was younger. When he would place himself in front of his sister, to prevent his father from hitting her. From giving them ‘lessons’. And now he’s running over to ‘save’ them. Len doesn’t need him at all.

Barry Allen coming by to say that he knew something was up. As if he would know. As if he understood. He had a father in jail, sure. But Barry Allen had spent his life with a ‘good’ cop, a ‘good’ father. Not Lewis Snart. Barry Allen couldn’t do a damn thing.

Barry Allen coming by with a plan. Pretending to be a crook just like Len. How laughable. As if anyone would believe that face of his could be anything but a good man. Len let him play along. Barry Allen wanted to help after all. All those good intentions. Paving the road to hell.

Barry Allen lying on the ground. Len wasn’t sure if he was really dead or faking it. For a moment he felt regret. Just a brief moment. He had stared at the body, hoping that it wasn’t true. But there was nothing Len could do.

Barry Allen in his Flash suit. Len felt hope briefly rising through him. Maybe Barry Allen could really save them. He stared into Barry Allen’s eyes, and he trusted him. For the first time in his life, Len trusted someone to save their lives. Shooting Lewis was all too easy. And he would never regret watching the light go out of those beady eyes.

Barry Allen and his pretty face smiling at Len. I’m not a good man, Len wants to say. You’re too late. Maybe if you had been there earlier, Len thinks. Maybe it would have been different. All those maybes.

 

Oh Barry Allen.

The things I would do to you.

 

_Just you wait._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Alright? Not alright? Do tell! Please? :D


End file.
